Tis The Season
by shatteredglasscrimsontears
Summary: Well this is part of Darkis Shadow's blot bunny adoption where a Horseman or two pops up to spend a day but seeing as Christmas is a special time of year I though this angsty, comical, and extremely enjoyable fanfiction would make a great holiday edition. War drops in on my little family instead of Santa Clause. Oneshot!


**Tis' The Season**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own War or anything associated with Darksiders. **

**A/N: I was decorating the tree today while I was listening to music and thinking about how to use the Plot Bunny that I got from Darkis Shadow. Then a thought occurred to me why not have a horseman randomly show up at the holidays, throw some kids in the mix (that act entirely too much like their aunt) and voila instant funniness and torture for my favorite Darksider character. **

I was sitting cross legged on the floor while I chewed on my bottom lip and surveyed the object of my current frustration. The lovely evergreen tree currently occupying the space in front of my bay windows was irritating me beyond belief as I surveyed the best place to put the ball hanging from its hook on my finger. I sighed again and tilted my head to look at it. I wanted everything to be perfect for the girls this holiday.

Speaking of those little devils I wondered vaguely where they were. It was hard being a new parent to two little girls that had lost their parents earlier this year. I shook that thought from my head as I stood up and placed the ball in a bare spot I found after crowing in victory. Okay so I was a perfectionist when it came to something important. I stood back to survey the tree, those little rascals had wandered off after I had stalled out on decorating the tree with the balls. I heard giggling coming from somewhere behind the couch before I jumped as Christmas music came blasting out of the stereo sitting on an end table at the edge of the dining room.

I kneeled on the couch and leaned over the back to see my nieces sitting in front of the stereo with the binder of holiday C.D.'s open in front of them. Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton's Christmas album was the one currently playing in the stereo. I gave them a grin as they looked up at me. "Well girls, I see ya'll found something to listen to huh?"

My niece Rose jumped to her feet and bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement while nodding, "We thought it might help you get more in the Christmas spirit." I smiled at her before draping my arms around her and resting my head against hers, "Sweetheart I am more in the Christmas mood now than ever and it's all thanks to you girls. I love you Rose, and I love you Ashlynn." Ashlynn smiled at me shyly. She wasn't always this quiet but losing her parents had affected her deeply. Rose was 9 and Ashlynn was 7 so this was going to be a hard age to adjust.

I moved off the couch and moved to crouch down in front of them both before holding my hands out to them. They both took my hands and I pulled them up to dance around the room like we were all crazy. We danced to the music until we were all breathless and sitting on the floor giggling breathlessly. I truly hadn't been this happy this time of year until the girls had come to live with me. I stood up and stretched my arms up over my head but something in the window behind the tree caught my attention and I whipped around to look only to shrug it off since there wasn't anything there. Maybe I had just caught my own reflection in the window.

I ushered both the girls into the living room and onto the couch so that I could go make the hot cocoa that I had promised them while we watched Rudolph on the television. I listened to them pointing out which presents were theirs under the tree from Aunt Susu and I smiled to myself while I was waiting for the water boil. I had put some of the smaller presents out to be from me but I had a crap load more in the bedroom closet wrapped and ready for Santa to bring the girls. My brother had never really been able to give them a giant Christmas and I wanted this one to be great for them.

I poured the water into the cups of cocoa and stirred them until they were smooth on the top before adding the small marshmallows to them. I brought them their cups of cocoa, "Now you girls be careful with that, it is still hot." They nodded and both started blowing on the hot liquid in the cups as I turned to turn the television on. The intro to the Rudolph cartoon started playing as I retrieved my cup of cocoa and turned the stereo off before joining the girls on the couch.

Pulling the blanket up around us I snuggled up to the girls, all three of us piled on the couch under the over-sized fleece throw blanket. I sighed and looked at the living room to make sure everything was perfect this Christmas Eve, yes I know it took me forever to get the tree up but it took forever for the girls and me to find the 'perfect' tree. It was all worth it in the end. Their stockings hung over the fireplace that was blazing merrily in the dim living room as it blended with the lights from the tree. I turned my attention back to the television as we watched the first of many Christmas movies.

We had just finished watching the last of the Christmas cartoons which made me cry, it was called Annabelle's Wish and I called the girls to the kitchen. I handed Ashlynn the plate of cookies and Rose the glass of milk to put on the coffee table for Santa. I watched as they put them on the table, "I hope Santa likes these." Ashlynn said as she looked over at her sister who smiled brightly at her. "I bet he will! Aunt Susu made them and she is an awesome cook." I smiled at that as I motioned for them to go to their rooms.

I tucked Rose in first and I leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "I love you sweetheart." She nodded and smiled at me, "I love you too and I hope Santa brings you something special." I rose to leave the room and turned the light off behind me as I shut the door to her room. I had all I needed right here with just me and the girls. I certainly hoped she wasn't thinking that I wanted a man for Christmas. I had to resist the urge to snort at that thought as an image of a man in red and white spandex underwear under my Christmas tree popped into my head. Like I needed a Chip n Dale man under my tree.

I went to Ashlynn's room and sat on the bed beside her as she lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. "What's wrong sweetie?" I could sense that something had been bothering her since watching that last cartoon. She sniffled once and I was momentarily distracted as I thought I saw movement outside her window. Maybe one of the horses was out, I would check once the girls were asleep. I turned my attention back to Ashlynn and she asked me a question that broke my heart. "If I told you what my Christmas wish was would you get mad at me?"

I heard the childish concern and fear of rejection in her voice so I shook my head no. "What is your Christmas wish sweetie?" She bit her lip for a minute and I saw the tears welling up in her eyes so I grasped her hands in mine to reassure her. "I wish Mom and Dad were here."

"Oh sweetie I would never be mad at you for that, I wish they were here too." I bent to place a kiss on her forehead lightly before standing up to leave after tucking her in. "Now off to sleep you go baby, I thought I just heard jingle bells." She grinned at me then and quickly snapped her eyes shut with a smile on her face as I turned out the lights and shut the door.

Sighing I turned on the stereo as I passed it to play the more upbeat music of Country Christmas. I started humming along softly to Jingle Bells as I pulled my boots and jacket on to go check and make sure the horses were all still in their pasture. I grabbed the flashlight as I walked out the door. I know I saw something move outside Ashlynn's window but all the horses were in the pasture. Three horses stood at the fence looking at me as their breaths fogged in the cold clear night air. I smiled before turning to walk back inside.

I stopped to look up at the sky, into the deep endless heavens. "Well brother, I hope that it is you hanging around to let me know you are still here with the girls." I found myself talking to the sky and hoping my brother heard me as I mused out loud. "You know they miss you both but they seem to be bouncing back alright. Kids amaze me with their abilities to be so resilient in bad situations. I promise you though I am going to take care of them and give them everything they will ever need." I sniffled softly as I dropped my head when the cold air stung my tear filled eyes.

I wiped them away briskly as I was determined to be happy this holiday with the girls. I walked back inside and shucked out of the coat and boots before going to the kitchen to fix me a small glass of my adult eggnog. I snuggled down on the couch again after adding more wood to the fire and pulled the blanket over me. I sighed as I stared at the fire and sipped at my drink contentedly while I watched the clock. I needed to put the girl's presents under the tree before I turned in for the night.

I finished my drink and tiptoed to the bedrooms to make sure the girls were both asleep before walking back to my bedroom to dig the gifts out of the closet. I had to take three trips with my arms loaded down with presents so high that I couldn't see in front of me. Finally after getting them all to the tree I sat down in the floor to place them neatly under the tree although there were two presents I had to go dig out of the back of the closet that were hid by clothes. I smiled when I imagined the look on the girls faces when they got up to find the two shiny new bikes sitting under the tree.

I was just finishing stacking the presents under the tree and had stood up to go get the bikes before noticing something again in the window that was gone so quick I was sure I had imagined it. Shaking my head and rubbing my hands across my face in a tired gesture I turned to go get the bikes. A glance at the clock told me it was just past midnight and I went to dig the bikes out of the closet.

I wheeled them in and placed them close to the tree so that one sat on each side of the tree. I smiled as I stood back to survey my handiwork at playing Santa and I was satisfied as I imagined how pleased the girls would be in the morning. I found myself humming along with the music on the stereo as I sat back down on the couch to relax a little longer. I pushed my sandy blonde hair back behind my ears as I leaned back on the couch and curled my legs up under me.

I crossed my arms on the arm of the couch and rested my head on them as I stared at the fire when my favorite Christmas song came on and hummed along with it. I closed my eyes and listened to the music until I eventually drifted off. I didn't mean to go to sleep in the living room but I did.

I groaned when I felt someone with small hands shaking my arm franticly. I cracked an eye open at Ashlynn, I swear I hadn't been asleep long as I noted it was still dark outside. "What is it sweetie?" I asked at her wide eyed look as she continued to shake my arm while pointing at the tree. "Aunt Susu, Santa is here but he isn't fat!" She whispered in an exaggerated whisper. Well I have to say this caught my attention. Now we normally don't have a problem with people breaking in around here since we live way out in the woods but it wouldn't be impossible.

I snapped my head around to look over by tree and there was the biggest guy standing there that I had ever seen in my entire life staring right back at me. I mean really did they make people that big?! This guy had to be wider than me and I am a broad built woman; by broader I mean like two of me could stand shoulder to shoulder to meet the width of his shoulders. Tall also I mean tall, this guy had to be pushing 8 or 9 feet in height. I did the only thing I could do. "AAAGGGGHHHH!" I screamed and went to scrambling backwards on the couch which ended with the thing flipping over backwards with me.

I landed on my back on the now tipped over couch and lay there stunned for several seconds as I heard soft giggling from the area that the couch used to face. I then heard the sound of running little feet to see Rose come running into the living room before screaming, "Santa! He is real!"

I scrambled to my knees and peered over the couch to see the girls each clinging to an arm of the man. My heart dropped into my stomach until I saw a half smile on his lips beneath the red and gold hood he wore. I drew a shaky breath so that I wouldn't scare the girls who were steadily shooting questions off to Santa about the North Pole. I cleared my throat and said as calmly as I could even though I was shaking in fear as I moved from around the couch.

I stood directly in front of the still silent man as I looked up at him while extending my arms out for the girls. I took in his heavily armored body and red cloak that also covered his face. I did see his glowing blue-white eyes and the orange marking on his forehead. He motioned for the girls to go to me which they did all the time grinning.

"Girls now you know Santa only leaves presents for little girls that stay in bed. You both need to go back to sleep until in the morning okay?" They both started to groan and I knew a protest was brewing. I gave them both a stern look and they immediately started to pout but both headed for their rooms. I let out a sigh of relief before jumping back with another yelp as I turned to find him leaning down into my face.

"Don't do that!" I snapped as I took a few steps back and he grinned at me as if he found it amusing. I didn't find it amusing in the least and I could feel a panic attack brewing. "Oh my god oh my god, you can't be real. Who are you?" I found myself repeating as I went to flop back on the couch. I forgot it had tipped over so I ended up on my butt in the middle of the floor. The big man laughing above me softly before offering me his hand, "You, daughter of man, are very clumsy."

I snatched my hand away from him before placing my hands on my hips and glaring at him. "My name is Susan, not whatever you just called me." He chuckled again before giving me a half bow, "My apologies. As for whom I am War, Horseman of Apocalypse."

I busted out laughing at him then until I had to sit down only to forget the couch yet again and ended up on my butt. I laughed even harder and unable to stop as I looked up at the scowl on his face. "You sire, are deranged although you seem harmless." I managed after I had forced myself to stop laughing. "I am who I say I am." He said in a pouty voice as he extended his hand down to help me up again. This time I remembered the couch and proceeded to sit it back up right. "If you say so although the girls seem to think you are Santa."

He cocked his head at me in confusion, "Who is this Santa?" He asked me in a puzzled voice as I sat back down on the couch while watching him shift from foot to foot obviously uncomfortable. "He is a big fat old man that drives a sleigh all over the world one night a year to deliver presents to all the kids."

"I am big and I am old by your races standards but I have no clue what a sleigh is nor do I drive one." He said as he motioned to himself. "Surely your parents told you about Christmas and Santa Clause? Man oh man if not you were really shelter." I said as I giggled at his obvious discomfort. "I already told you I am not a human and I know nothing about this old gift giving man."

He obviously believed what he told me and I decided to humor him until the mental institute found him missing and came looking for him since he seemed harmless despite his size. It was cold outside tonight and I took pity on him. "Well since it is early in the morning and cold outside you can stay here for now. Besides no one should be alone on Christmas." I added the last as my better nature was ribbing me to be nice. Sighing I got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to boil some more water for hot cocoa. I noticed him looking around the house and then back to me in clear curiosity as I moved about the kitchen.

I poured up the two cups of hot cocoa and went back to the living room. I placed the two steaming glasses on the coffee table and threw some more wood on the fire before returning to the couch. I motioned to the love seat and watched as he sat down; I arched my brows in concern as the piece of furniture creaked in protest. That armor must be really heavy, I wonder where he got it I thought to myself. I offered him the other cup and he sniffed at it suspiciously. I chuckled before sipping at mine to show that it was safe.

"What is this?" I raised my eyebrows at him in mild surprise before answering. "It is hot cocoa. It is good so try it." He was slow at taking the first sip but his eyes lit up as he took the first sip of it. I smiled to myself as I watched his eyes light up as he glanced over at me. That seemed to soften him up a bit as we sat conversing until daylight.

He spent most the time trying to convince me that he really was one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. That ended in my laughing at him by the end of his explanation and him glaring at me in irritation. I finally asked him, "If you are what you say you are then how did you end up here?" He drew his brows together as if deep in thought for a moment. "I am pretty sure that my brother, Strife, did it to get back at me for something."

"Well if that were the case, why didn't you just go home?" I asked him as if it were that simple but he sighed as if explaining it to a child. "I cannot just go home without knowing the way home." I took that to mean that he was a mental patient with a touch of dementia. It was actually pretty sad but I heard the girls starting to stir in their rooms.

"Well do me a favor War, get out of that silly armor since I am not going to kill you nor will the girls so that you don't scare them." He nodded and seemed to be looking for a place to put it before taking it off and I gestured towards my room. "You can take it off in there." He nodded and was just stepping through the doorway when I tossed another comment over my shoulder to him, "Oh and War?" He turned to look at me for a moment, "Touch anything in there and you will need it." His eyes widened just a fraction before he nodded again.

I waited for him to get back as the girls came stampeding out of their rooms to make a mad dash for the presents. He returned at about that same time and the girls detoured to attach to his legs as I looked over at him. I found my mouth dry and I licked my lips. Okay for an escaped mental patient he was hot and I mean hot!

He caught me staring as I quickly dropped my gaze and blushed hotly. I knew he had caught me staring, so had the girls who were giggling before turning their attention back to him. "Santa thank you so much for the presents and especially the bikes." They were taking turns saying as they clung to his legs. He shot me a pleading look as they clung to him and pulled at his loose clothing that had been under the armor. He had even removed the hood from his face.

"Girls go on and open you presents." I said to save him from the little whirlwinds of excitement. I laughed at their enthusiasm as they ripped into the gifts. I caught him smiling as they each would hold a newly revealed gift up for me to inspect and I would squeal with excitement with them. When it was all said and done the girls had come sat at the foot of the couch to show me all their new toys.

Finally my eldest niece looked straight at War and asked him with all the enthusiasm of a child. "Santa what did you bring Aunt Susu, she has been a good girl all year too?" My eyes widened at that and I shook my head before laughing as I pulled her into a hug. "I got the best gift in all the world watching you two so happy." I didn't see War fidgeting with a pouch at his side that contained two bracelets that a Maker shaman had given him some time ago and he didn't think it would hurt to give them to the woman to make the children happy.

I gasped as he gently grasped my left arm and wrapped a heavy stone bracelet around it before doing the same to my right wrist.

The girls both cracked huge smiles and started giggling as they looked at the bracelets settling heavily on my wrists. I smiled down at them with a blush burning hotly on my cheeks. The girls set down on the floor to play with some of their new toys. I had bought Rose a beaded jewelry kit and she was making her and her sister a bracelet already. I stood to go in the kitchen to start working on cooking Christmas dinner.

I listened to the girls in the living room playing with the bead kit as I bustled around the kitchen cooking. I smiled when I would hear War's deep voice answering their questions. At least he was trying to stay in character and not upset the children. It wasn't long before Ashlynn came running in the kitchen, "Aunt Susu I'm hungry." Smiling I reached in the cabinet above the stove to retrieve two packs of pop tarts and handed them to her. "Give one to your sister." I called after her.

It wasn't long after that I heard the television come on and the girls watching a Christmas movie. I had finished what I needed to get cooking since the desserts had been finished the day before along with the cold foods like the green bean casserole and I was leaning against the kitchen counter and staring down at the two heavy stone bracelets. Honestly I was admiring the different colored stones on each bracelet. The one on my left wrist looked like a mixture of blue and yellow turquoise stones and other looked like two strands of rutilated quartz braided around a strand of red jasper. They were both a bit large on my wrists but had settled comfortably there as if they belonged there.

A touch on my shoulder had me spinning around to hit my nose against War's chest. I yelped softly and slapped my hand to my wounded nose. "Jesus don't sneak up on me like that!" He chuckled softly and I shot him a glare, "What do you want anyway?" I snapped as I dropped my hand from my nose. He reached out to grasp my left hand and tapped a finger to the bracelet on my wrist. "I wanted to explain the importance of these because they are not just mere trinkets." I nodded and he continued.

"This one here is a bracelet that is for purification, something that is useful for purifying many things. This one here." He continued as he switched his grasp to my right hand to point at that bracelet. "This is a bracelet that is power and protection wrapped in one." I nodded and looked at the bracelet again before it dawned on me the significance of the braiding and stones. "So it is power wrapped in protection." He nodded and smiled at me as I fingered the bracelet in fascination.

I shooed him out of the kitchen then under the pretense that I needed to finish cooking when I actually just needed a few minutes to calm my racing heart and the blush that was burning my face up. Finally I went into the living room and I really wished I hadn't as I walked in to my niece Rose talking to War about me. "I am so glad you stayed Santa, I asked for Aunt Susu to have someone to keep her company I just didn't think it would be you!" So the blush that had faded returned full force as War turned to look at me in surprise. "Rose sweetie just watch you movie okay?" She nodded after a moment of looking at me in confusion. That little devil was up to something, her sister too, as I caught the shared look between them.

We spent a couple of hours in silence as the girls watched their cartoons and continued to share those looks between each other before looking over their shoulders at me. I was trying to figure out exactly what they were up to as I went back and forth to the kitchen to finish dishes as they finished cooking. Suddenly the timer went off indicating that the turkey was done. Finally I could set the table and get dinner started, okay well maybe a late lunch since it wasn't but around 4 o'clock.

"Girls come set the table while I get the food on the table." I called and the girls came running into the kitchen to grab the dishes to set the table. There was a lot and I mean a lot of giggling and loud chattering coming from the dining room before I made my way in there with the turkey which was the largest dish. Much to my surprise when I entered War was standing there in all his male glory holding the dishes for the girls and paying rapt attention to them as they explained how the utensils were placed on which sides of the plate. I giggled softly to myself which earned me a sharp look from him. I tucked my head as I made another trip to the kitchen blushing again.

I had just finished bringing everything out for us to eat when I realized I didn't even know if this guy would eat since he was determined to keep up his ruse. I shrugged the thought away since he had drunk the hot cocoa. Dinner was a rather quiet affair since the girls were pretty worn out on questions and were just ready to eat before getting ready for their grandma to come pick them up this evening. I also was ready to get the kitchen cleaned so I could pack the girls a bag. I hated letting them leave to go with their grandmother because I disapproved of my sister in law's family who always went to see them when their grandmother had them.

I hugged the girls extra tight and held on just a little bit longer than usual but the girls noticed it. War apparently noticed it as well because after I sent the girls off to take their baths and get ready I started putting the food away after carrying it all back to the kitchen. I was standing there staring out the window with a frown on my face when he came up quietly behind me. "What has you so troubled?"

I sighed heavily before turning to look at him, "I hate sending them to see their grandmother from their mother's side. They are not the most wholesome influences for the girls to be around but I cannot stop them from going." He nodded in understanding and watched me continue to put the food away and do the dishes until I was done. About that time I heard the girls laughing like little hyenas from outside the kitchen door. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Those little devils are up to something, I just know it." He followed me into the living room.

"Got you Aunt Susu!" I looked at the girls with suspicion as they both yelled that together. I turned to catch War looking at me with a huge grin on his face before pointing up. Oh yes you can guess what those little devils had done. Mistletoe hanging above the doorway that War and I both happened to be standing under. They talked him into this and he went along with it I realized as I looked up at him with angry flashing emerald eyes.

He gave me a wicked smile and it was oh so tempting to jump his bones but the rational part of my mind was screaming that this guy was a wackjob and to get away. I started to back away as I stuttered incoherently while the girls giggled hysterically. Suddenly War grabbed me around my waist with one large hand to prevent me from retreating from him any further. I actually yelped in surprise before realizing that there was nowhere to go as he lowered his face to mine.

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt his warm, dry, and somewhat rough lips brush mine lightly before deepening the kiss. I felt at once completely embarrassed and turned on as he scraped his teeth across my bottom lip. He leaned down further until his mouth rested against my ear, "That wasn't so bad now was it?" I started trembling as he released me and stepped back.

As soon as he did I bolted after the retreating girls, "I am going to tickle you both until you pee yourselves!" I yelled before diving over the back of the couch to land in the middle of the girls and started tickling them while a wide eyed War watched in confusion. "You little brats you did that on purpose." I growled as I tickled Rose, then the game turned and the girls started tickling me until I couldn't breathe.

We finally all stopped and lay sprawled on the couch in a tangled mess with the girls still giggling occasionally. I looked up to see War looking over the back of the couch with the oddest expression on his face. He honestly looked like he thought we were all crazy. I shot him a dirty look and opened my mouth to say something but didn't get a chance since there was a knock at the door.

I got up to open the door since I knew that it would be Wanda here to get the girls for the rest of Christmas night and she would have them until they went back to school. I stood up and headed for the door, calling over my shoulder to the girls. "Get your things your Grandmother is here." They both ran to their rooms to get their bags and I watched them go with a sad smile on my face before opening the door to motion Wanda in.

This woman irked my nerves, she barely had a pot to piss in and a window to throw it out if but she would stick her nose up in the air at me. I often had to force myself to be nice to her and today was going to be one of those days as she sniffed distastefully before stepping into the house and looking around. The nosy woman always looked for a reason to call child services. I nearly snorted right then looking at her, I had my own business, plenty of money, and a nice house so she could look all she wanted.

"Come in and have a seat Wanda, while the girls are getting their stuff. Would you like something to drink?" She shook her head as she moved inside to take a seat but not before patting my cheek, "My dear you look absolutely terrible, are you not sleeping well?" I could have vomited at the fake sympathy. I shook my head, "No I am fine, I was up late is all."

She sat down and I could have face palmed myself because I remembered War being there the second she saw him seated on my couch. She sat primly on the couch before looking him up and down, "My goodness you are a big one aren't you?" She said in that familiar snippy tone. I moved to avert the coming train wreck. "Wanda, don't start." I warned in a soft tone as I glanced towards the girls' rooms.

"You know you shouldn't have men at this house with those girls here." She chided and my already raw nerves were scraped just a little rawer as I took a deep breath. "Who comes to my house in none of your concern as long as I am careful who I let around the girls. You do not pay the bills here and you do not own it so get over it. If you were so concerned you would have gotten rid of the pill heads that live with you so that you could have had custody of them. You didn't so they are my concern now to raise and not yours." She tucked her head and glanced over at the tree as I gave her a hard look.

Finally the girls come running back up the hall with their bags and hugged their Grandmother. She stood and motioned for the girls to head to her car. I walked her as far as the door before speaking to her again, "They have to be back the Sunday after New Years so they can get ready to go back to school Monday." She nodded before following them down the steps. I waved at them as she backed out of my driveway.

I yelped again as I shut the door and turned to find War standing right behind me. I did what I was going to do before Wanda had showed up. I grabbed a handful of that silver hair trailing down the side either of his face and pulled his face down to within inches of mine so my deceptively calm voice could reach his ears. "If you ever kiss me without permission again, I don't care who you are, I will bite your lip off. Are we understood?"

He shook his head before drawing back and looking at me carefully, "You are slightly unbalanced aren't you? No one has ever threatened me like that and never over a kiss." I grumbled under my breath as I pushed past him to flop down on my couch with an arm over my face. I peeked out at him as he sat on the other side of couch and stared at me.

A good amount of time passed before he spoke again, "Your mother is odd." I gave a sharp bark of laughter before looking at him incredulously, "That bitch isn't my mother that was my brother's wife's mother." He nodded though I don't think he fully understood the relationship or why I hated her so much. I stood up and stretched as I looked out the window and noticed it getting dark. "Hey I got to go throw hay out and feed the horses, think you can stay inside in so my neighbors driving by won't see you?"

He nodded so I grabbed my phone with the earphones plugged in and headed out the door to the barn so I could get the hay and feed poured for the horses. I opened my music files on the phone and scrolled down to the song I wanted. Now that the girls weren't here I could be as moody and depressed as I wanted without making them worry. I plugged the earphones into my ears and sang along with the song as I worked on measuring out feed and hay.

"**In the shadow of the moon she danced in the starlight, whispering a haunting tune to the night. **

**Velvet skirts spun 'round and 'round fire in her stare, in the woods without a sound no one cared.**

**Through the darkened fields entranced, music made her poor heart dance thinking of a lost romance long ago.**

**Feeling lonely, feeling sad, she cried in the moonlight; driven by a world gone mad she took flight.**

**Feel no sorrow, feel no pain, feel no hurt, there's nothing gained. Only love will then remain, she would say. Shadow of the Moon, Shadow of the Moon, Shadow of the Moon, Shadow of the Moon. **

**Through the darkened fields entranced, music made her poor heart dance thinking of a lost romance long ago.**

**Somewhere just beyond the mists spirits were seen flying, as the lightening led her way through the dark.**

**In the shadow of the moon she danced in the starlight, whispering a haunting tune to the night."**

I finished the song just humming along with it as I stood looking up at the moon since I had finished feeding about halfway through it and wandered outside. Not really a romance I thought with a sigh but I had carried a romance on in my dreams for so long that to find someone in real life just seemed like such a betrayal. I knew it was odd but I would rather that than to risk getting hurt. I saw a shadow over cast mine from the light shining out of the barn and yanked the earplugs out of my ears as I turned around, "I thought I told you to stay ins…"

I let my voice trail off as I looked up at a pale skinned dead looking man with glowing orange eyes and stringy black hair holding the wickedest looking scythes that I had ever seen. I am pretty sure I could have busted glass had there been glass around to bust when I screamed. I threw my phone but didn't stick around to watch it bounce off his chest as I backed up so fast I tripped over myself. I still scooted back on my hind parts once they hit the ground.

My screams were cut short as a large hand wrapped around my throat and lifted me by it. I clawed at that arm and twisted in his grip though I couldn't get the air needed to scream. "Where is my brother?" It asked in a deep husky voice and I franticly shook my head. I didn't have a clue what it was talking about. "Don't lie to me human, where is War?" He shook me hard enough to rattle my teeth as if to emphasize his point.

I pointed towards the house only to be very rudely dropped on the ground again as the thing standing above me threw his arms out before calling out, "Brother." War chuckled as he hailed his brother from behind me and I whipped around to look at both of them in shock. "Death, it is good to see you. I wasn't sure how to get back since Strife sent me here. I am going to beat him when I get my hands on him."

I gaped as I looked back and forth between them in shock before stuttering out, "So you REALLY are the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" War and Death both turned to stare down at me since I had lost the ability to function temporarily. War gently grasped my arm and pulled me to my feet so that I stood almost directly between the two. Death pointed a finger at me, "You mean she didn't have you under some spell?"

War chuckled, "Brother she has been calling me Santa Clause, which from what I gather is a fat old man who gives out gifts, for almost two days and thinks I am an escaped crazy human. No she actually sheltered me." Death turned to me and gave a very curt nod, "I thank you then and apologize for scaring you." I did the only thing I could possibly do under the circumstances; I nodded back numbly.

Death motioned for War to follow him as he opened something that rippled a large area of the night air in front of them. They both paused at the entrance before War came striding back towards me purposely. "I enjoyed spending this…Christmas…with you. Maybe I will come back next year." I opened my mouth to warn him that he had better not drop by unannounced but didn't get a chance as his lips pressed against mine for several seconds. The kiss was light and friendly but it still made my toes curl.

He quickly moved back to his brother's side as they started through the ripple. I got my senses back long enough to yell after him with both hands on my hips, "War what did I tell you about kissing me, I am going to kick your ass when I see you again!" I swear I heard him chuckle before muttering something to his brother along the lines of, "That human scares me." The ripple disappeared and I stood looking at it for a long time. Maybe I would miss the very handsome guy…erm Horseman…then I looked down at the gifts that adorned my wrists before pressing my fingertips to my tingling lips. I would never forget the gifts that 'Santa' had given me.


End file.
